onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny Viper
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 700,000,000|}} }} Penny Viper is a member of the Snake Eye Pirates. She is a cyborg, built by Dr. Vegapunk as a servant, though she was liberated by Serpentenes Apophis when he killed the World Nobles she was bound to. Viper has a bounty of 700 million beri. Appearance Viper is a fairly tall girl, at 5,9. Despite being in her twenties, her appearance is considered very youthful, due to her cybernetic enhancements. Viper has short, rather curly orange hair that comes down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. A layer of skin conceals her metallic pieces and spherical joints, and her irises bear similarity to the shutter of a camera. Her irises will contract and expand depending on what she's doing, or witnessing. She wears an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. While attending the Dark Summit, she switched to a short, olive colored dress. Personality By nature, Viper is a rather submissive, obedient girl, having essentially created to be a meek servant for the nobility. Like her comrades, Viper harbors a deep hatred for the Kuja for her own reasons. Relationships Snake Eye Pirates Serpentenes Apophis Dark Syndicate Enemies Kuja Pirates World Government Powers and Abilities As a crew member of one of the Pirate Titans, Penny is a very skilled, experienced pirate. She has demonstrated intelligence and keen planning often times, as well as great physical feats. Due to her cybernetic enhancements, Viper is very strong. With one punch, she was shown to be able to strike down a large Sea King with a single blow. Viper was also able to overpower, and push down, Sandersonia in combat with her own body. Viper was able to inflict a devastating blow on her, even with the Kuja's Armament Haki. Viper has demonstrated herself to be very observant and aware, able to detect weaknesses and flaws in a person's fighting style, or their body. This, combined with a cunning mind, makes her a very good strategist, able to exploit weaknesses while acting on her own strengths. Cyborg Body As a cyborg, much of Viper's body (save for her internal organs) are artificial. Her whole body is very hard, as she was able to take a blow from Franky's Strong Right and was otherwise unharmed by it. However, unlike Franky, she has no clear vulnerable spot on her body. Her only vulnerable spot is on the back of her neck, where the operations ended, due to it threatening her spinal column. Viper's eyes have built in zooming lenses, as well as a targeting system, that allows her to focus on her enemies. She can also use that targeting system to lock onto her enemies, making it harder for her to miss. Viper's eyes also posess x-ray vision. Viper's cybernetic body is also very fast. She was able to move so fast Sandersonia wasn't able to keep up, even with her Observant Haki. Swords The most promiment aspect of Viper's cybernetic body, is the multiple blades that come out of her body, which she can manipulate through wires. These swords are very sharp, capable of cutting through steel with little to no issue. Viper can manipulate these swords very well, using them to be able to duel with Zoro briefly on even ground, before being told to retreat by Apophis. Viper was also shown to be able to cut through several of the automatons at once, something even Zoro had trouble being able to do. The swords themselves are made of the same metal Zero's automatons are made of, which makes them very strong. They are said to also be laced with a dangerous venom, though she is never demonstrated actually using the venom. The wires themselves have also been demonstrated to be very strong. She was able to cut through a stone column by constricting them with her wires. If she needs to, Viper is able to bring the swords together, and use them as a means to project a powerful blast of energy against her enemy. The beam from these swords was powerful enough to destroy a Marine ship in a single strike. History Wonderland Arc Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Trivia *Viper is named for, and based on a green tree viper. *Viper's design is based on Penny Polendina from the web-series, RWBY.